Tender Tendershipping
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: A collection of tendershipping oneshots, co-written between me and my dear friend KSistern777. Will contain implied abuse! And Yaoi! Consider yourselves warned!


T: Ok hey minna ^_^ I don't have a lot of time, so here it goes...

Bakura: This is a colab-fick with KSistern777.

Ryou: Go check out her profile.

T: We have another Colab-fick between the two of us written there :D And this one is an actual fick, as in, with a plot and everything :D Not just one-shots... .  
All warnings in description! And neither of us owns anything, but you all know that, so why are we all here?

One-shot nr.1: Sweet Intentions

Ryou sat quietly outside pondering the recent behavior of him 'roommate'. It seemed as if he'd been avoiding the boy. He was never around after school anymore, and only returned to their house after Ryou was asleep.

Not that he was complaining at all! Bakura had always been mean to Ryou.

Hitting him,

hurting him,

both emotionally and phisically.

He looked out on the little pond that had formed during the rainy season while thinking on and on about this sudden change in actions, so lost in thought that he hardly noticed the footsteps in the dead leaves behind him. A sudden pang of panic struck Ryou. He finally realized what he'd just done!

Always

Always

Bakura wanted him home immediatey after school.

But he'd been gone so often recently,

Ryou thought, no, he hoped with everything he had, thay he might have been able to get away with going to the park, just this one time!

But no, the gods wouldn't be so admitting with him...

The footsteps behind grew closer and closer, and though the albino boy couldn't see him, he already knew who it was.

The panic that had struck kept his heartrate up and rising as the adrenaline and fear rushed through him. By the time those steps were just a meter away, he was shaking visibly.

He slowly,

very slowly,

turned around to face Bakura.

His nightmare impersonated...

He scrambled to his knees, then tried desperately to make it to his feet, but he was so shaky he stumbled and fell back onto the wet grass. He settled for bowing in front of Bakura on his knees.

"Gomen nasai" he sputtered out loudly.

He was almost in tears, fearing the contact, dreading the pain... 'Though not like apologising would make any difference. He never misses a beating! No matter what I'd do...'

Bakura looked down at him for a moment with what seemed to be surprise.

"Ryou!" he said sharply. "Get up." his tone was comanding, and harsh, and... something else, something Ryou couldn't quite identify, and at the same time, something that seemed too foreign in the normaly cruel man's voice.

Ryou once more tried to get up, his movements frantic, but he stumbled again. He just didn't understand this effect Bakura had on him! ...Though then again, he did.

He was almost in tears, and Bakura hadn't even done anything yet! The terrorised boy didn't even want to think about what the cruel man was going to do to him after catching him willingly disobeying his orders.

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. But the boy didn't look up, so not knowing exactly what to make of that sigh, he immediately took it as a bad sign and tensed, bracing himself for anything that the deranged spirit might or might not throw his way.

Instead, Bakura leaned down and grabbed Ryou's shoulder, harshly at first, causing the boy to flinch and whimper slightly, but then loosened his grip and helped him up.

Ryou looked at him with wide eyes that completely lacked any understanding of the situation whatsoever.

He quickly regained his composure though, and any other thought leaving his mind, he again began apologizing for not being home.

Bakura gave an exhasperated groan.

"Calm down, Ryou!"

He shouted over the boy's blabbering, though once again Ryou noticed the prsence of a hidden emotion behind his words. However he didn't notice the slight tinge of hurt in Bakura's eyes, and so decided he wouldn't question the other. Ra knows he was in enough trouble as it was...

"I_am_not_going_to_hurt_you!"

Bakura said, enunciating each word

His voice softened down a bit after that.

"Calm down."

Ryou settled for a moment and looked into Bakura's eyes.

Searching for the trick,

the lie...

He waited for Bakura to say 'Psyche' and throw him to the ground as usual, he waited for the spirit who had ruined his life every minute of his existence up to that day to back-hand him and laugh in his face for being so naive and actualy believing that joke... But he didn't.

Instead, the other male put an arm around his shoulder slowly.

"It's okay..."

he said.

"Just come with me."

'How could you just say that... how could you just expect me to believe you!' the boy thought as his eyes teared up some more remembering about everything Bakura did to him in the past... thinking about what the spirit was gonna do to him as soon as they got home... 'Are you honestly expecting me to trust you...?' the boys eyes were glazed over with tears, and fear took over his traits.

Nevertheless they started walking forward in the direction of the town.

Ryou was stiff at first, not entirely welcoming of the arm, but not against the fact the it was a gentle gesture, unlike so many others the spirit did.

If only he would act like that more often...

Soon they were out of the park and walking past crowds and stores. It seemed to Ryou that they were going home, and panic started growing in as with each step, they neared their destination. The place where all his nightmares became real...the place where Bakura would show his real face... the place where all his pain and suffering took place.

Ryou whimpered internally, and almost had a few tears leak out, but decided to keep quiet, until he smelt something... amazing.

They were next to the bakery, and a glance through the window told Ryou the owner had just made a fresh batch of pastries hot from the oven. And he wished so much he could just have _one taste_ of the sweet treats. But he also knew that was probably too much to wish for.

Bakura was also lost in his own thoughts, when he noticed the boys lingering gaze and followed it after stopping their advancing.

"Ryou,"

He said in his normal, neutral tone that gave away no emotion, causing Ryou to tense, and turn his gaze from the treats to his feet, and only then notice that they weren't moving anymore.

Bakura removed his arm from the boys shoulder and poited at something behind the bakerys window.

"You like cream puffs, don't you?"

T: Again, check out our other fick! It's called Cracked Egg! It's gonna have a lot of angst, but real good humour will come up ahead :D


End file.
